Life as a Pet
by lazyturtle221
Summary: As I was getting ready for my summer vacation, a portal took me to the Detective Conan World. I became a cat and the BO is targeting me. Conan and I will stop the BO before it's too late. We'll also meet some new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. **

**This is my first story. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'm a cat?<strong>

My name is Katie. A regular student who ready for her summer vacation!

I was leaving the house with my luggage when suddenly I got pulled in by a portal! As I got sucked in, the city got further and further away.

"HELP ME!"

**In another dimension**

_Geez, it's pouring today_, thought Edogawa Conan. Conan was walking to Professor Agasa house to talk to Haibara about the antidote and the new invention that Agasa made. As he was walking to the corner, he saw a body in front of his house. Conan rushed to the body checking for a pulse. It was still alive, but wounded and unconscious. He sighed of relief. He examined the body closer. It had patches of coffee, white, and tan fur. It looks around like a 2 week old kitten. Conan picked the kitten up and rushed to Agasa.

I might have passed out because I was on a couch. Everything looked so familiar and white.

This was Agasa's house!

I love Detective Conan! I feel like jumping up and down of happiness, but I felt woozy for some reason.

All of a sudden, I hear a voice. "You finally woke up."

I stared in awe looking at Conan. _"Conan?" _

Conan started to look around. Who said that?

"_It was me, Conan." _

"IMPOSSIBLE! Cats can't talk!"

"I'm not a cat! I'm a …

As I realized my body was covered in fur, what he was saying was true. I was a little cat, but I still need to explain where I came from and how I know them.

"_Conan, get Haibara and Hakase. I'll explain everything when they are here."_

* * *

><p><strong>Conan: What? That was short.<strong>

**lazyturtle221 : Sorry. I'll update it soon. **

**Conan: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Detective Conan.**

I'm so sorry for updating it so late. Too much schoolwork... Anyway, ENJOY!

**Chapter 2: Shizu**

Life as a Pet

"_All right, first off the list my name is Katie and I know a lot about you guys." You're Agasa Hiroshi," I pointed at Agasa with my paw. "You make inventions like Conan's glasses, bow, shoes, and etc." Then, I pointed at Conan. "You're Edogawa Conan, but you are really Kudo Shinichi shrunkened by the Black Organization." As I continued to explain, everybody faces' began to pale. Finally I pointed at Haibara. "You're Haibara Ai, but your real name is Miyano Shiho. You were an ex-member of the Black Organization and created the APTX-4869," I finished explaining._

"IMPOSSIBLE! How do you know all of this?" yelled everyone.

" Well… I'm from another world. My world and yours are slightly different, and err… well… I can't really tell you how…Sorry…" I said embarrassingly. (How was I supposed to tell them they are from anime and manga?)

"So, you are from another universe?" asked Conan.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure that are not one of them?" said Haibara.

"Haibara! How can is be one of them? She's a cat!" shouted Conan.

Haibara looked at me sharply with suspicions "Maybe she's a spy for them and using a speaker to make her look like she is communicating with us.

"_That's so not true! Check me for proof," I shouted._

Conan walked over to me to check me. Sorry about this, he said. Conan checked and I was clean.

"_Now do you believe me, Haibara?" I asked._

"Unfortunately, yes. You can't be a spy for them," said Haibara.

"_Anyway, I need a place to stay. Is it possible to stay with any of you guys?" I asked._

Agasa nodded "Yes. You may stay here with Ai-kun and me. It's impossible for you to stay with Shinichi.

"Yeah, sorry Katie. Kogoro wouldn't allow animals staying in his place," said Conan.

_I smiled. "I know, remember? Anyway, I want to see Goro! He's so cute!"_

"Goro? Oh, you mean Ran's mom cat?" said Conan.

" _Yep! Oh, I also wanna meet Ran!" I squealed with excitement._

"Ahem?" Haibara coughed. "Enough with the chit-chat. Katie, we need a new profile for you and an explanation why you are here.

"_Well, I'm from America and … we're speaking in English, right?" I asked._

Agasa blinked with surprised, "No…we're speaking in Japanese right now, but you're not really speaking. It's more like you're using some kind of power to communicate with us.

_I was surprised "Are you serious? Maybe it's because I got transported here, but I have no idea why I'm here. Maybe there is a reason that I got sent here."_

"That's the only logical explanation," said Haibara. "Now we need a profile for you."

I have a name that I already like. How about Shizu?" I suggested.

"Alright, now we need to figure out where you came from," said Agasa. Hmm…

"Well, Ka.. I mean Shizu could be Shinichi friend's pet and asked me to take care of you," said Conan.

"Well, I guess that could work , but Kogoro doesn't want any pets around," I said.

"You have a point there… I got it! You can stay at Ran's mom place!" said Conan. "I just have to tell Ran that you're going to stay there, said Conan.

"Let's call Ran and we'll see what happens if she agrees or not." I said.

Conan paused for a moment and nodded, "All right, so your name is Shizu and you are Shinichi friend's pet. Then Shinichi asked me to take care of you because his friend is moving and can't take you. Is that O.K.?

"_It's perfect!" I agreed._

Conan smiled. Then on his second thought, "Crap, I still have to tell Hattori about this problem. How is he going to this situation?…

_"OH! I want to meet Hattori, too!" I squealed. "He's funny with his Osakaan accent."_

Everybody sweat dropped and looked at me if I was a weirdo. I can't help it. I'm in my favorite anime show and I want to meet all the characters.

"Well, I have to admit that's-" Conan started, but interrupt by the doorbell.

Agasa got up to see who it was. "Who is it?" he asked.

" Yo, Professor it's me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's a relief.<strong>

**Conan: Why is Hattori here?**

**Heiji: What? Can't your friend meet you once in a while! Come here you, brat! (Starts running)**

**Conan: NEVER! (Starts running)**

**Me: Please review. (Off in a distance) HEY, STOP CHASING EACH OTHER!**


End file.
